<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not (really) a secret by eris_discordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950517">Not (really) a secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia'>eris_discordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myosotis [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, High School, Implied violence?, Only just one line, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a secret all seven demons were attending this school this year. But it is still surprising how no one can identify any demon among them. Even among the demons themselves cannot truly identify each other. </p><p>And none of them even try to hide the fact they are the demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyvlla Sulfira &amp; Raisin Azyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Myosotis [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592626</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not (really) a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not a secret all seven demons were attending this school this year. But it is still surprising how no one can identify any demon among them. Not until it is pointed out to them. Even among the demons themselves cannot truly identify each other. </p><p>Funny how they found out who the demon was after they entered high school. In fact, that's when they started getting closer with each other even though they have known each other for years. </p><p>***</p><p>She made a new friend before the bell on the first day of school rang. To say that she was proud of herself was an understatement. Her classmates from her elementary school were all in different classes and she never closed with them. And Aena, her only best friend, chose a different school than her. </p><p>Since most of the students here came from the same school as her (she knows some of them), she felt like… not out of her comfort zone. </p><p>Because some of the students changed schools, she and Keina ended up in the first class, where most of her ex-classmates were in. Before she realised she was getting closer with her classmates - a feat that she found hard to do before. This never something she imagined when she started high school. </p><p>Not sure how the topic came out, but they end up talking about the demons. And Keina told them, she always knew from the start she, Sulfira was one of the demons when she attacked Diana during her first day. To say that she horrified (because when did she do that?!) was totally an understatement. She knew how different she behaved during her first time meeting Keina and her behaviour now, but to think that happened… It's so embarrassing. </p><p>To think they were together for years but the facts all the demons gather in the same school and also classmates sometimes blow her mind. With how close they with their classmates, she wondered what the Naoar thought about the demon.</p><p>Because there's no way they clueless who the demons at this point. None of them tried to hide the fact they are the demon.</p><p>***</p><p>All she did was send a message. A simple task. Except if the person she sent the message to was too stupid that apparently, he lost his hearing too. </p><p>
  <em> Why can’t this stupid guy go and left them alone?! </em>
</p><p>“You think you can fight me? I can slam you on this car and rape you, you know?” </p><p>Her whole body filled with rage. She held herself from trying to murder this disgusting human being even that’s all she wanted to do. Her eyes glared at him with all the hatred and disgust she felt in her. </p><p>“You think I’m scared?” she sneered. This guy is definitely an idiot if he thought she’ll back down. </p><p><em> Just a little more and he’ll be gone. </em> </p><p>“Fir, it’s fine. I’ll talk with him. Just… calm down and don’t kill him.” Her glare turned from the disgusting human being to her friend beside her. She didn’t care if the disgusting human being’s car had a dent from the punch. Just show how furious she felt before she left. </p><p>She won’t tell her friend how glad she was that she stopped her from killing a person, not when her body flair with rage and disgust every time she was reminded of that time. When all she wanted was to kill and destroy that guy. </p><p>But to be stripped from the freedom she has (no matter how much she wants to do it), never worth it.  </p><p>At least, she thought to herself, she hasn't lost herself to her demon yet.</p><p>***</p><p>She didn’t think much when Azyan pulled her into a bit of a hidden place. Until he hissed at her, asking what she was thinking, trying to kill someone. She didn’t tell him what that disgusted person said to her or how much she wants to destroy that person. All she did was just shrug her shoulders. </p><p>He hissed at her response. When he berated her for her actions and the consequences, she started getting annoyed. </p><p>“Before this… <em>thing </em>reaches the teacher’s ear, both of you better calm down.” </p><p>Azyan made her promise to not kill by her own hand or magic. They knew they couldn't afford to not kill at all, especially if they have been ordered to. <em> Or if they order others</em>, she added in her mind. The other demons decided they all made  <em> Asentishia </em>as a safeguard. </p><p>With their classmates as witnesses, all seven demons made the <em> Asentishia</em>. A promise that bond a tiny part of their magic. Their eternal promise - no time limit. A promise not to kill with their hands, and also a reassurance to their classmates. </p><p>They never intend to make it a secret, but it seems like this was one of their class secrets. </p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>